


Wrong Order

by Caarolinee



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caarolinee/pseuds/Caarolinee
Summary: Because of Hettys 'no drinking or eating in ops' rule Eric had started having his morning coffee downstairs with the other agents. And because of that the rest of the team had to listen to him complain about said coffee every morning. It should have come as no surprise that someone tried to put a stop to it, just not in a way they had expected.
Relationships: Eric Beale/G Callen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Wrong Order

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts and got the inspiration/energy to finish it so uh enjoy !

Because of Hettys 'no drinking or eating in ops' rule Eric had started having his morning coffee downstairs with the other agents. And because of that the rest of the team had to listen to him complain about said coffee every morning. It should have come as no surprise that someone tried to put a stop to it, just not in a way they had expected.

Callen came into the office at around the same time as Eric came downstairs, as most days, carrying his own takeaway cup from some fancier place. But today instead of instead of drinking from his own cup Callen reached forward and gave it to Eric. Seeing Eric's confused expression he gave a shrug and a short explanation.

"The barista made me the wrong order, too sugary for me but I thought it would be sweet enough for you"

Eric stood frozen holding the cup, mind racing at the thought that Callen had listened to his complaining enough to know how he liked his coffee. Carefully he raised the cup to take a sip, finding it to be his exact order on days he'd actually bring his own. Too lost in his thoughts and confusion Eric didn't notice Callen had returned to his desk until he was about to thank him. Oh well, Eric figured he'd talk to him later anyway and could thank him then.

-

The next day Eric was standing by Kensi's desk talking to her when a hot coffee cup was suddenly thrust into his hand. As he looked in the direction the cup had come from he saw Callens signature smirk.

"Your lucky day twice in a row, huh"

Eric desperately tried to think of something to say but Callen just passed him, seemingly not looking for a response. And looking back at Kensi's curious face just made him feel even more flustered. In the end Eric settled on just taking a sip of the coffee instead of saying anything, tasting the same as yesterday. Did someone actually mess up Callens order twice in a row, or was Callen messing with him?

-

There was no way a barista Callen went to every other day would mess up his order three days in a row. Or was there? The speculation was driving Eric insane, could the cafe have a new barista who was just learning and Callen didn't wanna tell them it was wrong? But why would he keep buying a coffee he didn't even want to drink? Eric could feel the tension building in him as he waited for Callen to come into the office. It wasn't like Eric was expecting Callen to bring him coffee again, but it was kind of nice? Scratch that, it was very nice, it just brought up too many questions with it. Maybe he truly just was tired of hearing Eric complain so he decided to take it into his own hands to fix it...

Eric got snapped out of his thoughts when Callen suddenly stood before him gently shaking another takeaway cup while grinning.

"Earth to Eric? Your coffee"

Eric tried to quickly collect himself.

"Oh, thank you-" Right as he was about to ask... anything that could answer Callen's behaviour the last few days Sam called out for the other man and he gave the cup and a quick wave to Eric before taking off in Sam's direction. Maybe it had just been his imagination, together with all the other confusing stuff happening, but Eric felt as though their fingers brushed each other longer than other days. Maybe this was truly driving him insane.

-

The forth day Eric was going to confront this, Callen had to be up to something. It was impossible for whatever place he went to to mess up an order four times in a row. Eric had spent all morning thinking of what to say, today he wasn't going to freeze up as soon as Callen was nice to him, and he wouldn't let him leave before he got his answer.

Sitting on Callens desk, so he was sure to see him as soon as he came in, he waited. However when Callen came in he wasn't carrying a single cup of coffee, he had two.

While his initial reaction to Callen bringing two cups might've been shock Eric felt he got control of himself before Callen reached him, he was prepared to ask what was going on.

"Here, though I might as well continue the tradition" Callen gave him one of the cups, and a smile. A smile unlike his usual smirks, a smile he'd seen Callen do before but never been the recipient of. It was the smile Callen used when he was trying to charm someone during a mission. And maybe outside of missions too, Eric wasn't sure. Nevertheless the smile threw him way off course and he was rendered speechless.

While Eric was still processing the situation and trying to come up with anything to say, even a simple 'thank you' couldn't cross his lips, Callen patted his knee and put the cup on his desk next to Eric.

"Don't knock it over" Was his parting words as he left Eric's field of view. Still too caught up in his racing thought Eric didn't know if he'd gone to talk to someone else or just straight up left.

-

The fifth day. Almost a whole week of this. Eric has to put an end to it. Or not an end but an... something.

Sure getting his exact order of coffee from a guy like Callen was pretty much a dream come true. Eric didn't deny that the idea of dating the other agent was something he'd want, and had wanted in some form since they met, but he'd never thought it would actually happen. Which made him even more worried that it was some sort of joke on Callens side.

He had to confront him today. He was prepared for a coffee, after yesterday he was prepared for Callens to use charm. He tried preparing for almost anything, no matter how bizarre.

Instead of waiting for him like usual Eric would take initiative today, he'd walk right up to Callen and ask him as soon as he came in.

Eric heard the doors open and what sounded like Callens walking, but he wasn't sure with all the other noise around. Regardless he was ready to walk up to him as soon as he saw him.

It was him. Eric spotted Callen at the end of the hallway and immediately rushed up to him. And of course he was carrying two coffee cups again.

"Hey, good morning, I brought-" Eric cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Can we talk? In private?"

Callen got a confused look on his face, before switching to serious. "Yeah, of course."

After finding an empty room and closing the door behind them Eric took a deep breath.

"Not that I don't appreciate the coffee every morning, cause I really do, but I just need to know" another breath "does it mean anything? More I mean?" Eric finally dared catching eye contact with Callen when he'd gotten it said. He felt relieved having gotten it of his chest but his heart was still racing while waiting for Callens answer.

Callen opened his mouth. And closed it again, seemingly not knowing what to say. He opened it again.

"I should maybe just have asked you right away." He scratched his neck. Now Eric had a confused look on his face instead. "I wanted to know if you were interested, in me. I though doing something nice for you would show you what I meant without having to actually ask." Eric felt stunted.

"I thought it was some joke. Or I wasn't sure, I thought it might be some joke."

"No, just thought it would be a sure way to find out." Callen tried to look confident but at this point his heart was also racing.

"Huh" Eric got quiet, deep in thought. After a while Callen opened his mouth again.

"So uh, are you?"

"Am I?"

"Interested?"

"Oh" Somehow in all the confusion Eric had forgotten the one thing he'd wanted to find out, Callens intentions. And not only found them out but realised they were the same as his own. His face broke up into a smile. "Yeah"

Eric's answer finally calmed Callen too. "So, do you want to go on an actual date, today after work?"

"Sounds great" Eric couldn't stop smiling, and his heart was racing again, not because of nerves but of excitement.


End file.
